Their Night Under the Stars
by EarthsChampion
Summary: Takes place right after Young Justice #7. The team decided to have a camp out together, but Kon had stayed out a bit longer, thinking of himself as Peter Pan since he cannot age (So he thought at the time)


Kon looked up to the sky with a sigh. "And like Peter Pan said...'To die would be adventure'."

Cassie had woken up from hearing her mother's voice as she trailed away with Cissie's mom after visiting their tent. Cassie noticed Cissie was still asleep, and moved her hand off of her shoulder as she sat up. She heard Conner's voice by the fire; she got out of the tent and walked over to him, holding her arms to warm up. "That doesn't seem like an adventure I would go on."

His eyes widened as he jumped and turned around to the source of the voice. "Hey Wondy," He said with a smile as he ran a hand through his hair. "Startled me a bit. You just missed yours and Cissie's moms."

"Sorry about that, Kon." She said softly as she walked closer. "I didn't mean to scare you; I just woke up to be honest." Her eyes widened a bit. "Was she upset?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nah, they were both just wonderin' where you and Cissie were. They were happy. What woke you up?" Kon asked softly as he patted the ground next to him, signaling her to sit next to him.

Cassie blushed a bit before sitting next to him, instantly smiling from the warmth of the fire. "I guess my mom woke me up with her voice. Then I heard you talking to yourself, so I kinda came to check up on you."

"Sorry 'bout that, Wondy. I was just thinkin' to myself out loud." He said with a smile as he poked at the fire.

She frowned a bit as she brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Kon...why do you think dying would be an adventure?"

His eyes widened before leaning back while resting his weight on his forearms. "I guess because I can't age, I can never grow old, I can never experience death." He said softy. "I'll be forever young while the rest of you go on to the Justice League and then retirement homes."

"So you **are** upset that you can't age? You didn't seem that way before when everyone else was out here." Cassie said as she turned her head to face him.

Kon looked to her and sat up. "I guess because I was putting on a show. Acting like nothing can faze me or bring me down." He looked up at the sky and sighed again. "I was created to be Superman...How am I ever supposed to become Superman if I can't even age?"

She shrugged as she moved a bit closer to him. "I feel that way too sometimes...About becoming Wonder Woman." She admitted softly. "I feel that once it's my turn to wear the armor, I wouldn't **fit** into, y'know?"

"Yeah...You're gonna need a **much** bigger chest." Kon said without realizing. His eyes widened as he turned to Cassie and noticed the pout on her face. "I didn't mean that, I swear. I'm just...tired I guess. I'm so sorry."

Cassie shook her head. "Just **don't** say something like that again, or we're gonna have problems." She released a sigh. '**As I was saying**...I meant that I wouldn't fit into it on an emotional and mental scale. Like the same reason why I don't wear Donna's old costume, I don't feel like I'm ready for it. What if I'm never ready to wear Wonder Woman's costume either?"

His eyes widened as he scratched his head. "Cass...you'll be able to wear that outfit for sure. You're definitely in that state of mind for it; you'll be able to wear it."

"You really think so, Kon?" She asked softly as she made eye contact with him.

Kon turned a bit red upon making eye contact, and then smiled at her. "I don't just think it, I **know** it." He said with a light laugh.

Cassie blushed deeply as she looked at the fire. "Thanks, Kon." She shivered a bit from the cool wind. "I wish I brought my jacket from the tent."

"Here, take mine." He said softly as he stood up, taking off his jacket and putting it around her. He closed it up so that her arms and legs were protected from the wind. "There, all better." He said with a smile.

She blushed again and smiled. "It's like we're together." She said quietly to herself before looking to him. "You didn't have to, Kon. But thank you, that's really sweet of you."

"That's what I'm here for, Wondy." He said with a smile before sitting next to her. "Are you still cold?"

"A little." She admitted softly. "Kon, would it be okay if...never mind." She said with a frown as she looked back at the fire.

Kon looked at her and tilted his head in confusion. "What is it, Cass?" He asked softly.

"I was wonderin' if...maybe you could put your arm around me? You don't have to if you don't want to. I know **I'm not Arrowette**." She said the last part with a frown.

"What does Cissie have to do with it?"

"I...I've noticed how you look at her and treat her...**You like her**...it's okay, I understand..."

Kon quickly wrapped both arms around her and brought her close to him. "Cass...Cissie has **nothin'** to do with it, okay? Sure, Cissie is beautiful, but I don't like her **that way**, honest." He said with a smile as he looked at her.

"You mean that?" She asked with a smile as she looked up at him, her heart beat racing a bit.

"I wouldn't lie to you." He said softly, making eye contact with her once more.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked as she stared into his eyes. She blushed as her eyes widened. "You don't have to answer that. Oh man I didn't mean to ask that." She buried her face into his chest, feeling completely embarrassed.

Kon laughed as he rubbed her side. "It's okay, I wanna answer it."

Her eyes opened wide as she moved her head up. "Y-You do? Well, okay...what do you think of me?" She asked softly as she made eye contact.

"Well for starters, you're powerful and can **seriously kick butt**! You've got brains, you're **caring**, and you're **beautiful**. I can be myself, and not have to put on an act for you, and I don't know why. I just...**I feel great**, that you won't judge me, or anything like that. I become someone else." He said softly with a small smile.

Cassie blushed deeply, her smile widening with each sentence. "He loves me." He said to herself. She giggled a bit at his last sentence. "If you ask me, I think you act as Superman would." She said with a smile.

"Maybe we should be together then, since I act like Superman whenever I'm with you." He said with a laugh as he stood up. "I'm gonna grab us a blanket and a pillow from my tent, I'll be right back. He said with a smile as he flew inside his tent.

Cassie sat there, completely frozen, replaying Kon's words in her head. "He...He **wants** to be together...He doesn't like Cissie **that way**...**He loves me**...Ha! In **your** face, Cissie! Superboy is **mine**!" She said before covering her mouth, realizing she spoke out loud. "Cripes, I really hope no one heard that."

"No one heard what?" Kon asked as he walked over with his pillow and a blanket.

"Oh! Umm...n-nothing. Just uhh...I just burped is all." She said with a blush as she laughed nervously.

"Ah, well, excuse you then." He said with a light laugh as he set the pillow down and prepared the blanket. "I'm gonna hit the hay, you gonna head back to your tent?"

Cassie looked to her tent and then over to Kon. She blushed before moving closer to him. "Would it be alright if uhh...I could..."

He smiled and opened the blanket for her. "There's enough space for the both of us, come on in." He said with a light laugh.

Cassie smiled before getting under the blanket and blushed as she felt Kon's arms wrap around her. She nuzzled into him and rested her head on his chest. "Thanks Kon." She said softly as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

Kon smiled as he rubbed her back softly. "Goodnight, Cass. Sweet dreams." He said as he closed his eyes, feeling comforted and as though he could take on the world. He's never felt that with Tana, he's never felt any of the things he felt when he was with Cassie. He knew he would enjoy his sleep, and hoped Cassie would too.


End file.
